Finding Hope
by vicky123wow
Summary: After the Finale Battle Hermione starts to fall apart can a certain Red Head help her and what will the Weasley's make of their time on the run.Rating T might turn into M. Chapter 2 now up! First Story. Spelling Not great sorry. Plz Review
1. Chapter 1

Finding Hope

_A/N This is straight after the final battle in the deathly hallows part two. This is mainly based on Ron and Hermione but other characters may be showed throughout the story. I love this ship ! Hope you enjoy! _

_**I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, books or films! xx**_

Finding Hope

Cries echoed throughout the Great Hall. Even though Hermione was sitting on the dusty steps outside, she could still hear the cries of joy and delight mixed with the pained cries of the brave soldiers who had lost loved ones. She could feel tears forming as she thought of all the people they had lost. Colin, barley old enough to tie his shoes. Tonks and Remus, they had just had Baby Teddy who would grow up, like Harry, Parent less. Fred. The thought of him caused tears to spill from her face and a muffled sob to escape her lips as she brought her hand to her face. The Weasley's, they must be in pieces over Fred. Poor George, not only did he lose his brother but his twin, his other half, Fred was the Ying to George's Yang, and now he was gone. She couldn't stand it anymore, the looks of sadness as people past her going into the great hall to congratulate and grieve with their families. All of a sudden she felt physical sick with herself, here she was crying alone outside the Great Hall feeling sorry for herself while the Weasley's and other family were probably being torn apart with their grief over the loss of their friends and family. Feeling the need to throw up she stood up and ran. Ignoring the looks thrown her way as she ran out of the courtyard and away from people. Realising she couldn't hold it any longer, she stopped running. She vomited all up the outside of a castle wall, she was disgusted with herself, and she couldn't stop the tears from flowing down her face. Hearing footsteps she was alarmed but she couldn't bring herself to turn round. All of a sudden a hand touched her back Jumping back in fear she turned around, only to be met with a worried Neville.

" Blimey Hermione, never seen you run so fast! Are you ok? I saw you crying on the steps but before I could ask you were legging it out the courtyard. I thought I better follow to see, if you're aright? " Neville said as he gave her a concerned look.

" Huh, yeah I'm fine I just . . . I . . . Just " That was all Hermione could say before a sob escaped her mouth and before she knew it, her legs gave way and she was sobbing like there was no tomorrow. Neville was hugging her and telling her everything would be ok. As he said this Hermione could feel her eyes drooping, as her sobs subsided. Not being able to stop she could feel herself being lifted and carried and sleep finally caught up with her.

* * *

Opening her eyes, and sitting up, she was met with the Girls Dorm. Slowly and carefully getting out of bed, she opened the door as walked down the stairs. As she approached the Common Room she was overwhelmed with a feeling of sadness and despair. Sitting in the Common Room were the Weasley's, Harry and Fleur all grieving over the loss of Fred. She was starting to feel unwelcome, she was looking at the people she called family yet she couldn't find her place with them, it was almost as if she didn't fit in. Thinking this, she sighed.

Hearing a sigh Mrs Weasley Turned around, blurry-eyed and gasped as she saw Hermione just standing there. As if a new jolt of passed through her she jumped up and ran the engulf her in a bone-crushing hug as she cried. Suprised by their mothers outburst they all turn to see Hermione being crushed by Mrs Weasley. Sensing this, Mr Weasley stood and came and pried Molly off Hermione long enough for Ron to come over and pull Hermione into a strong but gentle hug. Sensing they needed a moment the family turned around but snuck a few peaks.  
Just as Hermione and Ron pulled back from the hug they realised how close they were. They both remembered the kiss in the Chamber of Secrets and wondered if they were official now. Ron, for once moving first tilted his head and nodded cautiously, knowing he what he was asking, Hermione just tilted her head and nodded. Slowing getting close, their lips touched. Sparks flew throughout theirs bodies. They got the sudden urge to need each other. They both started moving their mouths and tounges in sync. With her hands in his hair and his starting to slip further and further down her waist, getting closer and closer to her. . .

" OI "

This shout cause them both to jump apart in fright and gaze over at the people who were once grieving, now giving them snug looks. Feeling the awkwardness Ron took Hermione's hands and lead her out of the common room. Just as the picture was closing they heard Bill shout " Remember Protection! "

Ears now turning red Ron knows that when they get back Bills a dead man.

_ Ok this was it, this was the first chapter. What did you think? Too much, not enough ? Should I add another Chapter? _

_Anyway as this is my first story and I'm kind of new to this so I might not post another chapter straight away but there will defiantly be one up in the next week. _

_Plz review_ _!_ _I promise to give thanks to everyone who subscribed or reviewed in my next chapter. Xx _


	2. Chapter 2

Finding Hope

_A/N This is straight after the last chapter, Thank you for all the reviews especially Brook-Lucas-Fan-23 and adp1222. _

_Anyway on with the story!_

_**I do not own Harry Potter, any of the characters, books or films! **_

Finding Hope

As Ron and Hermione walk down the stairs that were filled with rubble and dirt. A dark red patch was pooled near the doors, she felt Ron's hand tense as they walked past she wondered if the person whose blood that belonged to was alive? She felt Ron relax more as they walked further away from the castle. Hermione wondered if Ron had a specific place he wanted to go or if he was just going with the flow. As they got closer to their destination, Hermione soon wondered why Ron would want to come to this place. Why on earth would Ron want to come to the Black Lake? When they got there Ron let go of Hermione's hand and dropped to the floor and just sat there staring at the lake. Unsure of what to do Hermione just sat down and played with her hands.

"I loved him you know "Ron Started. " I know I didn't say it much but I did. I always thought I'd never miss him, cause he used to pick on me so much but, now that he's gone I . . . . . I just . . . I just don't know if he knew I loved him? "Ron said with a frown.

"O Ron, I'm sure he knew and I bet he loved you just as much and do you know what he'd say if he saw you like this? He'd say Oi Ronniekins, stop being such a wanker and grow up." Hermione tried to explain.

"You know what Hermione, I think your right but you know what he said before we left for the hunt. He said Ron it's obvious to everyone that you love Hermione so grow a pair and snog her" Ron said with a sad smile, as a tear ran down his face. He abruptly stood up and held his hand out to Hermione. She gladly took it as he pulled her up. They stood less than 5 inches apart. He slowly raised his hand and gently started to caress her face. Feeling the gentleness of this Hermione leaned into his hand and closed her eyes as he continued to caress her face. Hermione felt a sudden warmth on her lips soon realising it was just Ron she quickly responded before long their lips were moving in sync and she felt his tongue ask for entrance. She granted and she soon found her hands were weaved into his hair and his were squeezing her bum softly.

As sudden drop of water on her face caused them to spring apart slightly, as it started to rain heavily. They laughter and continued to kiss. After about five minutes they decided that it was getting to cold. Ron deciding to be brave held out his hand for Hermione, which she quickly took. They ran back to the castle, together, hand-in-hand, laughing.

I'm finally gonna be happy again. Ron thought. Little did he know his mother and family were inside wondering what had indeed happen during their year on the hunt.

_Ok that was it what did you think? _

_I am really looking forward to the next chapter, the Weasley's ask about the hunt and find out about the ministry, and Gringotts and sadly Malfoy Manor. _

_Please Review ! xx_


End file.
